Lucky Rikku
by Gining
Summary: Rikku is chosen to be the one to cheer Yuna up after the end of the game. What does she say and think as she talks to her cousin? Slight one sided aurikku.


An: I posted a challenge over on lj a short wile ago. Well here is my submission to it. Rikku POV, had to incluse the line "Rikku, you're lucky. You don't know what it's like to lose someone." It could be anyone saying it. I chose Yuna.

Disclaimer: Right, whatever.

I walked in to see my cousin sitting on her bed crying. She had been gone for quite some time, so Lulu sent me to find her. Like that's a good idea. Sure, super uber awesome Rikku can do anything! I was about to do something funny to cheer her up when she lifted her head and looked at me. She was so depressed. Note to self; cheer Yunie up without jokes. This was not happening.

"Yunie?" I questioned softly. Best to take this slow.

"Rikku, you're lucky. You don't know what it's like to lose someone."

Ouch, that one hurt. I winced a little in shock. I knew she was talking about Tidus, but she didn't have to say that. I guess loosing Mama, Keyakku, and half my family doesn't count. There was one more person too, but it was months ago. I tried to convince myself that I was over _that_ little crush.

After all, I'm sure he never looked at me the same way I looked at him. Did he? I didn't even know it was a crush at first. At first I thought that maybe he was a nice guy. I mean; he let me join on the pilgrimage, didn't he? I was the youngest of the group. How much could I possibly have to offer? But there was that little kid on Issaru's pilgrimage. What was his name again? Paco, Pase, Ah! Pacce! So no one could really say _I_ was too young.

Wait, I was here to help Yunie wasn't I? Oops, guess I got carried away there. So she's in mourning, but so was I! Not that I could tell her that. She wouldn't understand. But what she said really hurt. I must have been lost in thought because I heard her calling my name a moment later. Better learn to pay more attention.

"Yunie?" I questioned again. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think there's anything anyone can do. He promised! He promised that if I just whistle that he will come running!" She broke down into more sobs.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. Sure I missed Tidus too, but not like her. I didn't know what to say next, for once the great Rikku was at a loss for words. I wanted to break down next to her and cry for the one person that I dare not tell anyone about. I almost did too.

_"Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner."_

Wait, those words. They were his weren't they? I swallowed the lump that had grown in my throat before speaking. "You told me that he promised to stay with you always." I was going out on a limb now, and there would be no coming back if this didn't work. "You don't think he would lie to you, do you?"

She stopped crying long enough to look at me. "N-no. I guess not. But why would he leave if he wasn't coming back?"

_"You should place trust in your friends. But you can't expect someone to protect you all the time."_

His words came back to me once again. Was he talking to me, or to Yunie? "I don't know. But that doesn't mean you should just give up!"

_"You want to waste time listening to her regrets?"_

I remembered when that was said. I wanted to protect Yunie from anything, but now I know I can't. "Look, Yunie, I'm sorry. I better go now."

I ran from the room fighting back my own tears. How could I comfort her when I was struggling to hold back my own pain? I ran back to my own place on the island where I had been staying for now. I threw myself on my bed and cried. I don't know if I fell asleep or not. It was all too real, yet not. I don't know how I can explain it.

I watched as pyerflies floated down. They danced in lazy circles around me for a moment before dispersing. I smiled as they left, but one stayed behind. I stared at it as it came closer to me. It was deep but soft red in color. I held out my hand as it landed in my palm. It was like a gentle kissing on my skin. I gasped slightly as it too disappeared, this time into my palm. A warm feeling rushed through me then. All thoughts and regrets I had about loosing loved ones vanished.

"Rikku, you're lucky. You don't know what it's like to lose someone."

Maybe my cousin was right after all. I never lost anyone. They were still with me, and they always would be. Even the one love that I never dared to speak about to anyone.


End file.
